Sensei
by Silent Scribe
Summary: There's an old saying that runs: When the pupil is ready, the master shall appear...But neither human nor demon could have expected this. New chapter up: Cutting to the Chase. Sesshomaru/Kohaku. Not yaoi.
1. New Beginnings

_A/N: Here's to three years of fanfiction!_

_--_

**New Beginnings**

Although every muscle in his body was paralyzed with poison, Kohaku could feel the little hand that hovered over him recoil at the simple instruction: "Don't touch him."

And the boy agreed_. Yes, please don't._ Even if he weren't covered with venomous yokai serpents, the young demonslayer would still not have argued; he had served as a mindless weapon and a contemptible traitor. He had killed his father, threatened his sister, and this very girl who now tried to help him was once one of his marks. _I am past the point of human sympathy_.

But, somehow, there was cold comfort in that the command, "Don't touch him," had fallen from the lips of a demon, the same who stood between him and Byakuya like an iron catch-net over a tide of death.

He couldn't distinguish the words exchanged, but from Sesshomaru's tone…_It sounds like it has a lot more purpose than what I've got going,_ Kohaku thought before velvet darkness swallowed him whole.

--

"Kohaku," Rin's voice was tinged with worry. "You really shouldn't be moving so soon."

The boy ignored her, remaining tight-lipped and set on his trek. He couldn't remember how much time had passed, he couldn't afford distraction with the searing pain in his limbs and torso, he _had_ to get to…Kohaku collapsed to his knees in the dirt. Hairs on his neck stood at attention as an icy tingle zipped its course from there all the way down his spine. The sensation strangely reminded Kohaku of a snuffed candle's last wisps of smoke, curling and expanding right before vanishing.

Even Sesshomaru's sharp ears picked up the whisper with some difficulty. "Kikyo."

Kikyo? The daiyokai frowned. Why would the priestess who sealed his idiot brother be of such importance to this pawn of Naraku?

Though he wasn't sobbing, Kohaku's tears flowed freely now. Kikyo was dead. He had failed to return to her. Failed to return the shard for purification..._Failed, failed, failed._

Golden eyes widened, remembering _why_ the boy clawed at the back of his neck. _He's the final carrier_.

"Rin." The daiyokai's voice carried over the distance. "Come. Jaken wants you." Not giving chance for further protest, Sesshomaru's boot squashed down on his retainer. In a soft growl, the dog-demon instructed, "Occupy her."

Tall and imposing, Sesshomaru towered over the huddled youth. "Boy," he droned. Coward seemed just shy of austere.

Kohaku shuddered. If the stories of Sesshomaru's growing compassion were to be believed, then perhaps the demon would be merciful enough to end his miserable existence. He bowed his head for the fatal stroke.

"Boy, look at me."

Before he could act, Kohaku felt the quiet menace of claws gently press under his chin, tilting his head upward to molten, cat-slit orbs. The young taijiya cringed and adjusted his sights on the blue crescent above them. To his inquisitor, that was response enough.

Sesshomaru's expression remained dispassionate. Although they were a dull, very human brown, the boy's eyes were identical to some of the most haggard of the Western Lord's infantrymen: shallow, drained, and defeated. Those soldiers were always the first to die and Sesshomaru was unsure if such a gaze pleased him any more than the empty apathy it offered under Naraku's influence.

"So," the daiyokai finally spoke at length. "What is it that you hope to attain with your death?"

Kohaku blinked, wondering how Sesshomaru had managed to cipher the very question on his mind. Trying to meet with equal dignity, he took three gulps of air before answering. Though his sights stayed anchored to the daiyokai's azure crest and his voice still quavered like a bowstring. "I-I can…atone."

Sesshomaru's hand dropped to his side. "Is that all?"

The young demonslayer was taken aback. His purpose for existing was to defeat Naraku and that most likely meant losing the Shikon shard, his lifeline. _But if it makes up for all I've done, for everyone I've killed…_

"You believe you will be more useful dead than alive? You have no ego?"

"I…" The words died stillborn in Kohaku's throat. Whether or not he had an answer wasn't the issue; the fact that the nape of his neck scalded at a swiftly approaching, hostile demonic aura took priority.

Automatically, the kusarigama flew with lethal precision, finding purchase between tough scales. Stunned on the first strike, the demon was dead when Kohaku reeled the sickle back, blade ripping through a mess of vital organs before caught expertly in its handler's clutch.

Still envenomed, Kohaku's arms sagged at the weight before dropping limply to his sides. He huffed at the exertion, but couldn't resist returning a muted smile to where Rin sat safe and content.

The greenish luminescence fading from his claws, Sesshomaru nodded as if answering an unvoiced question. "Come." He didn't wait for a reply, but he obviously expected someone to follow.

Uttering not a word, Kohaku watched his feet shuffle along; the movement was unbidden, but not unwilling. Rin smiled up at him and, surprisingly, Jaken made no remark.

_Have I just been accepted? _

Glancing over a furred shoulder, the golden eyes returned to him; but it was a gust of wind through silver bangs that revealed the cerulean crescent again. For the second time in a long while, Kohaku felt the corners of his mouth curl as Sesshomaru whirled away once more. It was fitting: the rare sight of a blue moon to christen an even more exceptional occasion.

At the forefront of the party, Sesshomaru smirked. If the boy had no ego, no reason to exist, he had acquired the best of a double-edged blade.

"Kohaku," the demon said in a lofty tone, "I rather like you alive."

Rubbing the soreness out of his shoulder, he straightened in the company of his new traveling companions. And, as if embarking on an altogether new journey, Kohaku had to agree.

--

_Edit: This oneshot has also been entered in the LiveJournal contest at_ http: // community . livejournal. com/iy _themes / _(remove spaces) for IY Themes' Prompt #19: Blue Moon. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece and can't wait to see where it goes from here!_


	2. Daiyokai

_A/N: I'm proud to announce that the first chapter of this series, "New Beginnings," won the Livejournal Prompt #19: Blue Moon award in the IY_Themes community. http:// community. livejournal. com/ iy_ themes/ (please remove spaces before entering). This new chapter is written for Livejournal community IY_no_Kakera, where I've placed a "claim" on Kohaku/Sesshomaru. Prompt 20 of Set 1: Encounter. _

_--_

**Daiyokai**

Sesshomaru had been studying the sky much in the way Kohaku's father used to contemplate maps. Slowly, with eyes narrowed, and head craning this way and that. Perhaps the only difference may have been how the dog demon's nostrils flared and sniffed every so often in easy time with the shifting wind.

Kohaku shivered, feeling the air grow suddenly hot and charged, like the onset of a thunderstorm. The next time he looked in Sesshomaru's direction, the daiyokai's features had stretched and quickly ripped out of proportion. The boy watched in grim fascination as the sides of Sesshomaru's face split open to reveal rows of hard, white fangs. Still shape-shifting, Sesshomaru rode a torpedo of yoki into the sky after some cloud-covered figure.

A quaky sigh of relief rattled its way out of Kohaku, glad he wasn't on the receiving end of those teeth. But, squinting to see _two_ canine forms briefly tussle among the clouds, it didn't look as if Sesshomaru was going to kill his target. He angled before the other dog-demon, nudging with paws and muzzle, quickly lowering their altitude.

Kohaku watched, spell-bound_. He's…herding. _

Sure enough, pair of twining comets streaked down to earth some distance away; Sesshomaru had driven the other yokai to a forced landing, already Rin and Jaken were racing to the site.

Kohaku started to run along after them, but he skidded to a halt by more than several feet behind Sesshomaru.

Even if the trimmings of silver and gold weren't shining right before him, Kohaku knew one could never mistake that other demon, that _lady_, as anything short of a direct relative of the Western Lord. Even in all her furs and silken layers, she didn't just look regal she resonated with the same self-assured power Sesshomaru possessed. She glowed with a warm aura that rolled off in heady waves, thrumming to an electrifying vitality that just wasn't in the average demon. It was in their very posture, gait, and sway – the pulse that was pure…

"Daiyokai," he breathed.

As a taijiya in training, Kohaku had encountered a myriad of demons ranging from the mildly powerful to the downright pathetic, but not until he had been dragged into Naraku's twisted schemes never had he seen the greatest of demonic species so close. And, since there were no tales of it, he doubted that few of his clansmen had ever encountered _two_ daiyokai in the same company and survived.

Goosebumps puckered on his skin again and Kohaku automatically placed himself before his smaller companions.

_If Lord Sesshomaru prefers me alive, why does that woman's smile remind me only of death?_

--

_ A/N: Reviews appreciated!_


	3. SkyHigh

_A/N: For all of us who go through the "noob" experience. Written for IY_no_Kakera, Set 1, Theme #32: Transition._

--

**Sky-High**

"C'mon, Kohaku!" From the twin-headed beast's saddle, Rin stretched out an open hand. "Hurry or you'll be left behind!"

"Like that would be so terrible," Jaken snorted, but Kohaku paid no mind. Sesshomaru and his mother already drifted skyward, apathetic to any extra company.

_…Do I really get to come? They want me with them?_ Fresh doubt welled up in the taijiya, heavy as the chain-and-sickle at his side.

"Forget him." The Staff of Heads rose to slap at the dragon's side for takeoff.

"Master Jaken, don't be so mean!" Rin chided, holding off the Nintojo. Then, she twisted around in her seat for an urgent, "Hurry! Get on Ah-Un now!"

The call acting on him like a spur on a high-strung stallion, Kohaku dashed forward. He didn't know what was to come, what new terrors might befall them, but…

_I'm sick of being alone!_

Scrambling to find a spot, he squeezed between Rin's cheers and Jaken's protests. "Ah-Un, huh?" Kohaku reached out to scratch one of the dark, coarse manes, but, with a powerful push from four sinewy limbs, the world dropped away in one turbulent thrust. Ah-Un climbed quickly into the sky after its master, small clouds curling around every claw.

Gradually, they steadied and Rin picked up the conversation without missing a beat. "Yeah, that head's 'Ah' and the other's 'Un'."

Kohaku was still too frazzled from the abrupt transition to follow whichever way the girl gestured. "Uh, sure…" Observing Jaken from the corner of his eye, Kohaku mimicked the posture, firmly clamping his hands on either side of the saddle. He was a demonslayer and didn't need to hang on to a little girl for reassurance. Even if they were miles above the ground.

_It's just like riding Kilala,_ Kohaku reminded himself. _Or sitting in Kagura's feather._

Suddenly, Rin passed him the reins.

"You've never ridden a horse before?" she asked quizzically, eyes wide with amazement.

"Well…er…" He took in Ah-Un's twin heads and the way both shoulders rolled under the saddle as they swerved. Behind him the heavy, muscular tail whipped side to side like a scaled rudder. The whole beast undulated with every motion! "I don't think this one counts."

At the comment, both heads snorted indignantly, giving two sudden and gruff grunts. Only Rin seemed amused that Kohaku yelped when the reins were nearly jerked from him.

"Stupid girl!" Jaken shrieked from behind the taijiya. "Don't let this useless novice try to steer us!"

_Useless?_ "Rin, pass me back the reins."

"What?! You brat, if you so much as –"

"Here you go, Kohaku! Don't worry, you'll get the hand of it." She grinned.

Toes just barely reaching the stirrups, Kohaku sat up a little straighter. _Act the part_, he coached himself. _If you can act it, you're halfway there_. And the palace was just within sight. What could go wrong in the final stretch?

_Looks like we're a little behind, though._ Squinting, he could see Sesshomaru had already landed in what looked like an open courtyard.

_Like riding a horse, huh? Then let's go! _"Hiyah! Faster!" He cried, making the foolish mistake of driving his heel into Ah-Un's side.

Only once had Sesshomaru ever dared to spur Ah-Un…and now a stranger had the audacity to try? Tail lashing, back twisting, the dragon bucked and roiled through the air.

Just above the pell-mell, Kohaku could hear Jaken plainly cry, "I _told_ you not to give him the reins!"

--

Sesshomaru kept his expression bland and focused on his mother, albeit with some effort, fully aware that behind him his steed zoomed haphazardly, causing perhaps a greater ruckus than the Dog General once did on an off-day…and with more screaming children…

"Is your company always so out of sorts?" Sesshomaru's mother drawled, a smile shadowing her lips as she freely watched the skyline spectacle.

To his great chagrin, the dog-demon could feel the sharp edges of his ears twitch involuntarily. Were those chickens he heard squawking? He sighed. "…Just a newcomer."


	4. Purely

**Purely**

"Two human children with you, Sesshomaru? Do you intend to eat them?" The lady's tone was lofty and held just the lightest tang of jest…or so Kohaku hoped. But he dared not fidget. Sesshomaru had already glanced at him once and the young slayer doubted another would be forthcoming without harsh rebuke. Feet planted firmly together, Kohaku stood stock-still.

"Huh. Ridiculous," the daiyokai snorted in reply to the absurd question. This was one of the reasons he never came home very often since the Dog General passed; simply couldn't have a straight conversation with anyone anymore. And it was a headache enough to deal with Totosai…

While Rin and Jaken traded half-mumbled commentary behind him, Kohaku observed in private fascination the superficial correspondence between mother and offspring. The Lady of the West seemed to take a general interest in her son's martial development without caring too much. She obviously wanted to know what Sesshomaru was up to, but she took no pains to pry. It was a manner of communication alien to Kohaku. Intriguing in thought, but repel to for a human to practice. No emotion, even to mask an ulterior, no motive, no care; it was pure…apathy. Come or go, strike or defend, it was the same to both. No matter how contrary the subject and action, there would be no opposition and perhaps an exchange of information at most.

Kohaku watched dainty, clawed hands cup the dark pendant – the Meido Seki, she called it – around the Western Lady's neck. And she smiled coyly. Kohaku bit his lip as he noticed another contradiction surface. He could bet that behind that pretty, painted mouth she had a full set of teeth.

Rolling the Meido Seki between her palms, the lady smirked. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

Kohaku won his own bet.

--

_A/N: Prompted by livejournal's iy_no_kakera theme #30: Fascinating People. _


	5. Objective

**Objective**

_I'm simply going to kill the dog… _

Sesshomaru's objective rang clearly in his ears as he plunged headlong after the hell hound into the meido. If Tenseiga's new technique could not wound a ghost, a creature not of the corporeal world, it may as well have been defective. Nothing should escape the sweep of a mastered sword, a blade trained by the daiyokai's own will and power.

…And, though the thought made Sesshomaru's fur stand on end, it was a strength that would not have been revealed to him but for another's sacrifice.

Clearing his mind, the daiyokai dove upon the central path to the underworld, cutting off the beast at the next pike. Amber eyes widened when the dog's belly flickered into transparency, revealing both Kohaku and Rin inside. Sesshomaru knew the boy was useless; he was another head to remember, another face for Rin to remind him of…and yet, glimpsing the slayer's protective arm encircling Rin, even unconscious, Kohaku was doing his job, leaving Sesshomaru scarcely a second to wonder of his.

Calling forth the healing properties of the Heaven Fang, Sesshomaru wasted no time in executing his next move. He would learn how to kill that hound.

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #59: Ghost. A perfect 200 words. _


	6. Mutuality

** Mutuality**

Rows of serrated fangs, a tidal wave of black fur…It all happened so fast, Kohaku was still processing the fact that he'd been swallowed by a giant...His fingers curled around fur..._dog?!_

Seeing life twitch in the taijiya, Sesshomaru slid backwards in his crouch, watching with remote intrigue as Kohaku gradually came to. The power of the Shikon was protecting the boy in this dismal underworld and perhaps even providing his active strength. Amber eyes narrowed. Rin was alive, but still unconscious. He would have to be quick.

Sesshomaru stood to continue down Hell's path. Kohaku watched with wide eyes as the road behind them disintegrated. Still he remained frozen to the spot at the sight of fowl from the next world; barely more than boney carcasses, but with complete command of their tooth-lined beaks.

"Take Rin and RUN!" Sesshomaru barked from overhead.

The sharp order nipping at his heels, Kohaku hoisted Rin over his shoulders in one smooth motion. If he could block out exactly where he was running, forget that he was blindly dashing even further into Hell, it wasn't too difficult a task in the least. _It's like she weighs nothing at all_.

Razor claws made short work of the skeletal birds, but Sesshomaru could here sheer rock crumbling beneath him. And Kohaku's cry for help. Swooping down, the dog-demon caught up Kohaku and Rin in an instant. The young slayer froze in Sesshomaru's encircling arm. Although fur and silk were in his immediate touch, it was like being behind an iron bar; strong, crushing, and not the most comfortable place to be. The hot breath of battle-roused yoki made Kohaku squirm. Walking into a blacksmith's kiln would have been cooler. And perhaps less dangerous.

_But he's protecting us…right?_

Kohaku swayed a little when the daiyokai set them down.

"Don't cause me any unnecessary trouble," Sesshomaru curtly instructed. Then he looked upon Tenseiga. "This arm is only meant to hold a sword."

"Yes…" Kohaku agreed somewhat disjointedly_. Isn't that why I'm the one carrying Rin? Or does he…could he…_The taijiya barely dared to form the words in his mind lest he make the idea real and shatter it. _Does he trust me with her?_

In the surrounding darkness, Kohaku glimpsed the visions of his most recent past. Not his dead father and clansmen this time but the grainy memories that were sustained under Naraku's influence: hunting Rin, preparing to kill her as though she were an animal, barely avoiding Sesshomaru's lethal grip...

The second set of footsteps were starting to fade. "Don't get separated."

_Convenience of a carrier…or trust?_

Trotting to keep up, Kohaku knew he was afraid. He had no inkling what to make of this world and, not so far in a corner of his mind, wondered if this could be his ultimate destination should Naraku prevail. On one hand, Sesshomaru had lead them into this next world, but by that same coin Kohaku trusted the demon enough to show them the way back out.

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #64: Next World_


	7. The Shadowed Path

_A/N: My apologies for the delayed updates. Research papers are proving to be the bane of my existence. For this chapter, I like to think of "meido" in its idiomatic sense…_

--

**The Shadowed Path**

The half-hearted plea from Sesshomaru's mother fell on deaf ears. Turning from the brimming threshold, the daiyokai swung in the direction of Rin's scent. Trailing like a thread from a labyrinth, it faintly tugged Sesshomaru forward into Hell's pitch-black, winding maze. Without a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru followed the lead, a fresh path forming where he tread.

Surely Rin would revive once he slew the Master of Hell. He paused only at the sound of a second set of feet shifting his way. Sesshomaru didn't need another child getting in his way. "Kohaku, you take that path back."

At the direct order, the taijiya's toes curled in his shoes…but he didn't budge. _Lord Sesshomaru is refusing to leave one of us behind, so_…"I'll go, too!"

If the bold declaration elicited any emotion from Sesshomaru it never surfaced. He had given Kohaku the choice. And it was decided.

_And yet he follows…_

The boy couldn't have been that stupid. His sense of self-preservation must have known better if he had managed to consciously survive under Naraku's control for so long. Was it a fondness for Rin? That need to "atone" as the taijiya had mentioned before? Sesshomaru pressed onward, denying the distraction further ground; but it was too late, already taking hold and rooted in his thoughts, Kohaku's actions bothered him. Was it the defiance to the dog-demon's warning?

_No, another's free will matters little to this Sesshomaru. So then..?_

The strange familiarity of soft footsteps echoed behind Sesshomaru in the surrounding abyss. Kohaku was trying to stay close just as Jaken and Rin always did. Quickly, the patter slowed as the boy fell into step beside him. Though he couldn't see it, Sesshomaru could sense the light that emanated from the Shard, a brightness that eased his gait as it followed him into the darkness. A troubling sign.

_When did I grow unused to going by myself?_

_--_

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #14: Darkness_


	8. Threshold

**Threshold**

The putrid stench of death made Kohaku's stomach churn and his knees wobble. Even with his eyes squeezed shut he still saw the mountains of corpses surrounding him, stiff in the vice grip of rigor. It was as if he had been condemned to a personal hell all his own.

_But it's not just my hell…_

In the midst of the pell-mell, sword cast aside, stood Sesshomaru with Rin's lifeless body cradled to his.

_…And he said that arm was for only holding a blade._

--

Glancing over his shoulder, Kohaku gazed where the portal of the Meido Zangetsuha had opened, granting them passage to the outside world once more. He knew the rift – or gap, now – disappeared perfectly, leaving no mark in the atmosphere, but the notion of going to Hell and back still scraped upon the young slayer's mind. And he doubted the price of the experience would ever fade from even Sesshomaru's long memory.

The rigidity in the demon's posture made him even less approachable than before. The strange warmth that rushed over Kohaku just minutes before they crossed over was nowhere to be found. Tenseiga's light had vanished, leaving only Sesshomaru, colder and – Kohaku hadn't thought it possible earlier – even more stern than ever. The daiyokai was upset, but his battle aura didn't flare as it had in Hell. It was as if Sesshomaru had relinquished all will to fight and now clung stubbornly to the last of his pride for fortitude.

_Rin is truly…dead. _

Kohaku looked at Jaken, then to Sesshomaru and finally to the motionless little body in front of him. Beyond their few encounters, he hadn't known Rin very well, but she never failed to greet him with a smile. Whether she was his best behaved hostage or tracking him in a cave demons, Rin had for him only a kind word, holding the demonslayer in the highest regard as she did everyone else. Of course, she was innocent of his crimes…

_Yes, innocent._

Kohaku hadn't known anyone in this era more in love with life. It was…unfair. He wanted to glare at Sesshomaru. _All for a sword? Why did you want to hone that thing? Selfish fool!_ But then, both of them had been ignorant to the fang's demands. Who could have known? And, like an unruly black hound, Kohaku's thoughts turned on him once more.

_I should have been the sacrifice for Tenseiga. _

"Don't expect any second chances." The off-handed comment caught Kohaku off-guard. Suddenly, the Lady of the West stepped forward, placing her bejeweled necklace over Rin. A dazzling light emanated from the Meido Seki, a smaller scale version of Sesshomaru's technique. But there was something different about the light of the Meido Seki to that of Tenseiga's. While the blade restored in a clean rinse, the amulet seemed to plunder souls back to their bodies. Rin woke up crying. Her spluttering quickly subsided as clawed fingertips touched gently to her cheek.

_He's…Rin…They're _both_ happy. _

The glow between human and yokai was not unlike the Tenseiga's. Kohaku's knees began to give again, but for entirely different reasons on the cusp of his private revelation.

The light that came was all Sesshomaru's own.

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #16: Light_


	9. Confounding

**Confounding**

Rin skipped down the palace steps two at time, wracking Kohaku's nerves afresh. _No wonder Jaken's always in a foul mood! This kid is disaster prone! _Not waiting to see her slip, he hustled after Rin before she split her head open or something.

"Boy," called the Western Lady, freezing him in his tracks. "How is it that you passed through Hell and did not die?"

Self-consciously, Kohaku tapped the nape of his neck. "A fragment of the Shikon in my back," he answered steadily. _Great, as if she couldn't think of enough ways to kill you,_ the taijiya berated himself; but then, especially among dog-demons, a slow answer might've cost him more. He looked to Sesshomaru's mother, and didn't bother trying to decipher the pretty, blank mask she wore.

"Huh," she huffed, hands slipped into voluminous sleeves. Although she affected a careless countenance her eyes were set on her son. "Then you are also unable to be revived by the Tenseiga."

Kohaku felt the moment Sesshomaru turned to glare over his shoulder. Reproach and umbrage mingled in fiery amber eyes that met a cool, duplicate pair. Kohaku was confused. Wasn't he just another tool in Sesshomaru's arsenal? Another shield for Rin at best? _If anything, it's me who's latching on to him._ "Lord Sesshomaru, I am prepared to…"

"We're going," the daiyokai interrupted, whirling around to walk down the steps. He wasn't having another word of it.

_But I've already told him I am ready to die. _

Kohaku didn't know if Sesshomaru deliberately avoided looking at him or if that was just in the demon's nature. Either way, no assurance was offered.

"Something wrong, Kohaku?"

"No, Rin." He hoisted the little girl up on Ah-Un, casting Tenseiga a sidelong glance.

_I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm another burden to protect…_

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #71: Fragment_


	10. Menial

**Menial**

The dull expanse of wasteland wasn't much for scenery. A rock here, a lizard there, and lots and lots of dry, hot gravel. But Sesshomaru's energy rode high on the air, crackling like a thunderstorm in a desert. Kohaku tensed. It was no stretch of the imagination to read the daiyokai's mind this time.

_We're wide open for attack._

And the assault, when it came, was from nowhere in plain sight. Kohaku's first impression was of teeth followed by immense size. Towering over them, a ribbed column of flesh roared loud enough to shake the surrounding canyons.

Jaken felt his vision go blurry and his future dim. "It's a tunnel worm!"

Ah-Un soared into the sky, narrowly missing gnashing fangs. _Don't panic, don't panic…_Kohaku repeated over Rin's whimpers. His mind whirled, trying to focus on what must be done.

_Lord Sesshomaru is down there somewhere. I have to help! _

"Rin! Jaken! Get down!" Releasing at a practiced angle, Kohaku let the kusarigama fly. His aim true, the slayer's sickle found purchase. Kohaku tightened his grip on the chain, refusing to let go. _Gotta make a better cut than this!_ Far from defeat, the worm only snarled irritation. Like an embedded pebble, the beast shook its whole form, attempting to dislodge the nuisance. Even as his swung him around, Kohaku hung on, allowing himself to be hauled from the safety of Ah-Un's back and into another line of fire.

Claws hesitated over the Heaven Fang. _Damn!_ "You're in the way!" Sesshomaru barked, roughly collecting Kohaku and the chain in the crook of his arm. A sudden impact smacked them out of smooth flight. Head still spinning as he hit the dirt, Kohaku heard something shatter and the dog-demon hiss. In the distraction, the worm-beast burrowed underground, escaping the late Meido Zangetsuha. Sesshomaru swore softly under his breath.

Wincing at the soreness in his side, Kohaku sat up on his knees. Eyes widened as he took in the absence of a stony shoulder guard. "I'm so sorry, Lord Se—"

"Shut up." The daiyokai practically spat his command.

Kohaku did. Even if his thoughts wouldn't.

_Oh God, what am I doing out here? _

His throat tightening, Kohaku choked back tears. He was supposed to help Sesshomaru and all he'd managed to accomplish was to screw everything up. One more stunt like that and he'd get someone in the group irretrievably killed. He was better off dead.

Sesshomaru made a single, swift motion to the sky and Ah-Un obediently flew down. The dog-demon turned to Kohaku. "Get on."

The taijiya mounted without a word, his head hung in shame. Not that Jaken noticed.

"You idiot, you'll be the death of all of us if keep up –"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru bellowed. Pointed ears flexed in an effort to hear every tremor. Futile pains over the thunder of heartbeats.

Suddenly the ground split open again. Ah-Un flew back, barely dodging the gaping maw lined with its serrated rows of teeth. The tunnel worm resurfaced and plunged back down for another go at its prey. Sesshomaru was ready this time.

Striking with claws, the dog-demon drove the creature away, knocking it off course from making a clean dive back under the earth. While the monster still reeled from Sesshomaru's blow, Tenseiga slashed open the Meido, still imperfect but much greater than before. A moment later, only the demon's scattered remains twitched over the dirt.

"Way to go, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called from above on Ah-Un's back. Kohaku wished he felt half as enthusiastic as they descended for a landing. Instead, the taijiya tucked his chin into his shoulders, hunching into himself, hoping that maybe he could shrink to Jaken's size. He certainly felt small enough.

Sesshomaru tossed his mane, the epitome of nonchalance. "There probably exist more of these pests beneath the surface," he snorted. "We're heading back into the forest." Pivoting gracefully, the daiyokai didn't so much as glance over his shoulder to see if they would follow.

Of Ah-Un's two remaining passengers, Rin kept up her steady stream of chatter and Jaken added his half-grumbled two cents once in a while, but, now walking at their side, Kohaku held his silence.

_The Meido has grown wider and its wielder stronger. What good am I to Lord Sesshomaru now?_

The unnecessarily broken armor that crunched under Kohaku's feet was answer enough.

_Very little. _

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #45: Inferiority Complex_


	11. Last Resort

**Last Resort**

The little incident with the tunnel worm had unnerved the group, Sesshomaru could smell it. Especially the taijiya. Like a kicked dog, he hung at the tail of the group, averting his gaze and slinking even farther back every time Sesshomaru so much as made a motioned in his direction. The daiyokai's invisible hackles rose; this boy's fixed cowering was proving even more of a distraction than the detour.

By dusk, Sesshomaru's party had trekked into the cool of a more welcoming forest. Shrouded in pines and shrub, the dog-demon called for his company's rest.

"We're spending the night here," he simply instructed. Tilting his head to one side, Sesshomaru gestured in the same direction. "There's a small river nearby…Kohaku?"

The demonslayer jumped as if he'd been struck. "Yes?"

"Gather some firewood if you want to eat." Certain that the boy was competent enough to handle that task, Sesshomaru left to go about his own evening surveillance. _He shouldn't need constant attention_, the daiyokai assured himself. But it wasn't until he heard Rin, from somewhere aways off, pipe, "Don't worry, Kohaku, Lord Sesshomaru never goes very far anyway," that he scented the young taijiya's anxiety somewhat subside.

--

While Sesshomaru walked his mind kept pace, retracing the past days' events. The pack's newest addition, Kohaku, was going to have to learn the ropes. _He will have to learn or leave._ On their first encounter, the demonslayer had shown some potential, but after today's fiasco Sesshomaru wondered if he had overestimated the boy. _Where lies his confidence now?_ The daiyokai wondered how a mortal who had survived the very depths of the Underworld could be so easily shaken in himself. It was incomprehensible!

Fine claws combed pensively over bristled fur. Still on the verge of adolescence, Kohaku had the ability to act on his own, but lacked the wisdom to know how to master independence.

_A tiresome age, _Sesshomaru decided.

--

When the daiyokai rounded back to the campsite he expected to find everyone asleep. The hour was late enough that even the moon hung low in the sky; but the fine, silver hairs on Sesshomaru's spine stood on end. His strides lengthening, he knew something was amiss. The inequity hummed in his marrow.

Pausing by the last screen of foliage before his presence was detected, the dog-demon observed that Kohaku was still wide awake, idly polishing the kusarigama. Amber eyes took in a small bag of provisions nearby. _He is biding his time_, Sesshomaru concluded. _For sunrise perhaps?_ _He intends to go?_

Not waiting to find out, Sesshomaru pushed through the overgrowth, watching Kohaku jump to his feet at this unexpected intrusion. "You planned to leave without a word." Sesshomaru made his accusation a statement. Then demanded indignantly, "Why?"

Kohaku looked down. His sickle suddenly felt heavy in his hands and he had no idea what to do with it. "Because…I…I didn't want to wait until you asked me to."

Claws flexed into a blunt fist at Sesshomaru's side. "Idiot," he hissed. "Why in all creation would you assume that I would ask such a thing?"

"Because I'm causing trouble." Kohaku backpedaled over the roots of a tree, still refusing to meet the demon's flashing eyes.

"Such absurd drama," the daiyokai growled, but he smelled Kohaku's flightiness, if something wasn't done the stupid boy would leave, probably only to run straight into Naraku's clutches. Gritting his fangs, Sesshomaru knew he didn't have much time and would have to make a snap decision. Calling in his flaring yoki so as not to disturb Rin and Jaken, he walked calmly to Ah-Un. From one saddlebag the daiyokai retrieved a cork-stopped gourd and from another a small pouch that clinked. The brash slayer had left no alternative.

"Kohaku," Sesshomaru ordered, keeping his voice low and his distance from their other sleeping companions. "Come here."

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #87: Gourd._


	12. Convenant

_A/N: To avoid confusion with identically spelled English word and insure proper pronunciation, the Japanese rice wine, _sake_, is spelled as saké. _

--

**Covenant**

Tentatively stepping forward on the balls of his feet, still ready to spring if necessary, Kohaku slowly approached Sesshomaru. His curiosity for the gourd and whatever else the daiyokai carried in that pouch was checked by the unease pooling in his stomach. A million scenarios played out through the youth's mind and though he doubted Sesshomaru would poison him in such a crude fashion, Kohaku didn't rule it out of possibility.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" he said in voice that sounded braver than he felt.

The dog-demon didn't reply, trying not to roll his eyes as the boy's fear piqued. However, Sesshomaru did make an effort to keep his motions slow and precise. Smoothly, he seated himself – legs tucked under – arranging the materials before him, granting Kohaku extra time to figure out what to do next. Unruffled and unhurried, Sesshomaru casually examined the gourd. Half-full, the liquid that swished inside was the same amount with which it was given. Presented by a servant on a visit to a western estate, the gourd was covered in netting, stuccoed in small, brown bumps – conspicuously the serf's own. But Sesshomaru kept it, even if he had seen finer jugs before; the one from the same landlord's table, for instance. But this nobleman who had tried to curry favor with the Western Lord hadn't considered that, to the sensitive palate of canine yokai, hard saké could be a veritable insult. Years later now, Sesshomaru still had both the table's cups, the kind that gleaming white and was meant for sipping. Together with the old gourd, the set was a good momento.

Setting the thought aside, Sesshomaru proceeded to remove the contents from the cloth sack: two fine ivory cups. Turning the bag into a makeshift mat, he returned to arranging the drinking ware, losing himself in the esthetics, completely and effectively ignoring the taijiya.

For a full minute, Kohaku stood awkwardly, not sure how to react. Finally, with an inward sigh, he sat across from the stately dog-demon and stiffly waited for the lofty amber gaze to acknowledge him. Without a word, Sesshomaru filled one immaculate cup, then – claws delicately picking it up by the rim – passed it to his "guest."

Both hands extended, Kohaku bowed his head. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," he intoned respectfully, even if he wasn't entirely sure what to do with this offering of – his freckled nose twitched – saké.

Rather than break momentum, the daiyokai silently placed the gourd and second cup before the slayer, permitting him to reciprocate the actions as customary. He watched surprise flicker across Kohaku's face and briefly wondered if the boy knew the proper protocol. An unseen smile curled Sesshomaru's mouth when Kohaku didn't hesitate any further, performing as expected. _Good_.

Schooling his features, Sesshomaru sipped the tangy alcohol, knowing his company would follow suit. There was a slight burn as it trickled down his throat. Sesshomaru was well aware that it was going to be impossible to talk to Kohaku, to deter him, while they both sat there stone-cold sober, wearing tension and habitual reserve like an impenetrable suit of armor. As one who despised idle talk, Sesshomaru made a small concession and spoke in more detail about something he could: battle. He tactfully avoided the day's event, discussing footwork and finesse instead….and steadily refilled their cups, obliging Kohaku to keep pace with him. It didn't take too many rounds before he noticed that slayer's free hand was no longer clenched on his knee but trailing limp and relaxed at his side.

By then Sesshomaru could see that Kohaku was struggling to stay dutifully awake. _All the better, less wasted breath._ While he paused for a drink, the boy abruptly spoke.

"You really don't want me to leave, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku mused, mesmerized by the single drop of saké swirling in his cup. "You…you have no _idea_ what I've done…"

Catching the salty scent of tears, Sesshomaru deftly poured Kohaku a fresh draught. "This is true," he agreed. "And I don't care. Your past has only been a hindrance to my design. " The daiyokai looked squarely into brown eyes. "It is not my concern. I will _never_ ask of your history, young slayer."

Kohaku blinked, processing the information sluggishly. "You won't?" Sesshomaru didn't bother repeating himself. "But why not…just forget me? Y-you could find someone else, someone you could trust…and just take the suh-shard." Kohaku was barely able to avoid slurring his words.

Sesshomaru was mildly impressed by the semi-logical argument the inebriated boy presented. But there was nothing for it. "It's not in my greater plans."

Again, Kohaku opened his mouth to answer. The daiyokai cut him off with an alternate answer. "If you left, it would make Rin sad," he added simply. _Small words now, eh?_

This response seemed to appease his audience. "Yeah, don't want that…" Kohaku agreed, bobbing his head awkwardly once, then again. He stopped when bile started to scald his throat. "Would it make _you_ sad, Lord Sessssho…maru?"

The daiyokai quirked a brow. Kohaku's speech was getting less coherent. "Boy, you are well and truly shipped," he drawled. "Go to sleep." Then, gesturing to where Rin and Jaken snoozed, Sesshomaru said no more for the night. Feeling the conversation was over, and barely remembering the cause of it, Kohaku dragged himself over to his companions, flopping beside them, Sesshomaru thought, like a pup returned to the litter.

_Hopefully, the whelp has learned to stay._ Taking a final sip, the demon closed his eyes, savoring the slightly diluted saké that warmed his chest…then snapped them open as cold, dreaded realization washed over him. _I am becoming emotionally involved…again. _

Drinking directly from the source, Sesshomaru downed the remaining saké irreverently before tossing the gourd aside. Kohaku probably wouldn't even remember a damn thing he'd said.

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #97: Alcohol._


	13. Indomitable

**Indomitable**

The mouthwatering aroma of cooked fish light spices drew Kohaku from his dreamless sleep.

"See, Master Jaken? I told you he wasn't dead!" Rin sang from beside the boy who cared to differ. Slipping a hand over his eyes to shield from the harsh sunlight filtering through the trees, Kohaku felt like he had been called back from the grave. Slowly, he sat up, the pounding in his head abating to a dull throb.

"Hey! He's up! BREAKFAST!!"

"Rin, don't shout…please!" Kohaku moaned, massaging his temples.

"Oh sorry," she whispered, then passed him a speared fish. "Here. Master Jaken caught these this mor—"

"About time, indolent brat!" Jaken shrieked, grating on Kohaku's nerves anew. "Lord Sesshomaru struck out this morning without a word, instructing me – his indispensable vassal! – to look after _you_." The little imp managed to pack a lot of disgust into that one word he slung at Kohaku. "I swear, if he's left us because of a worthless layabout who can't—"

"Shh!" Rin shushed with a finger to her lips. "Kohaku can't take any shouting right now."

"Brazen girl!" Jaken ranted. "I'll be as loud as I please!"

"Fine, but I'm telling Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What? Are you so petulant? I swear if you so much as..."

As the pair went on quibbling, Kohaku slumped against the tree trunk behind him, trying to recall last night's muddled events...and not quite succeeding. Instead, he focused on eating breakfast without gagging. By the time he was done, Jaken had settled into simmering silence and Rin happily into barely whispered chatter.

_I guess we're supposed to wait until Sesshomaru gets back from wherever. He's the one who sets the standard. _

For the time being, though, Rin talked cheerily on, making the formerly lonesome taijiya more at ease with company than he had been in a long while. Scorn, it seemed, was something Rin didn't understand. And her friendliness was contagious. It was Kohaku who brought up a topic he knew the little yokai would love: Sesshomaru.

"I remember Lord Sesshomaru's Honored Mother saying that Tenseiga was a memento of his father," he said, thoughtfully placing a hand to his chin.

"That is correct," Jaken nodded. "The Great Dog Demon bequeathed each of his sons a blade. To Lord Sesshomaru the Tenseiga."

"But didn't Lord Sesshomaru have another sword? I remember more of a double-edged rapier."

"That was the Tokijin," Rin supplied.

"Hey!" Jaken suddenly snapped, waving the Staff of Head's up to Rin's nose. "Who's the boy talking to? Me, his lordship's personal retainer, not the little human tagalong." He turned back to Kohaku. "The sword of which you speak is none other than the Tokijin."

Canting his head to one side, Kohaku asked another question. "But why did he need that sword of Tenseiga already had the lethal Meido?"

"Because the Meido Zangetsuha wasn't unlocked yet!" Jaken huffed in an exasperated tone. "How slow are you?"

For a second, Kohaku faltered, then Rin scooted clower. Her little hand grasped the crook of his arm. "It's 'cause Lord Sesshomaru's heart has grown stronger."

"So that's why he's training the Tenseiga."

"Uh-huh!" She smiled that Kohaku understood. The taijiya returned the expression. Scorn, it seemed, was outside of Rin's capacity.

Kohaku nodded. I guess we all do, but…"Why? Lord Sesshomaru seems plenty strong enough."

"It is common knowledge the Dog General died of his wounds from another great demon Ryukotsusei and so" – Jaken was visibly tearing up – "Lord Sesshomaru was forever robbed of his opportunity to know his own strength. To formally claim that he surpassed his father and defeat him in battle." Trembling with emotion, Jaken sobbed passionately into his sleeve.

Kohaku sat back on his haunches, perplexed. Defeat the Dog General? "But didn't Lord Sesshomaru love his father?" The words were out before Kohaku could check himself, but Jaken didn't have the chance to scold him because a heavy, iron-clad boot came down and squashed the imp flat. Following the boot up a white pantleg and tall frame, Kohaku locked eyes with Sesshomaru. The taijiya dry-swallowed. _It's like he materialized out of the very air. _And Sesshomaru didn't look pleased. His eyes narrowed to amber slits, pinning the taijiya with an angry leer. Kohaku didn't know if it was meant to guard a close sentiment or reveal pent-up revulsion, but the demon's glare lashed at the presumption.

Sesshomaru's yoki roiled, warming the air by several degrees in as many seconds. _You don't know a thing about me_, the scalding atmosphere pressed. _I am not your friend, I am not your familiar, not your equal._

Kohaku quieted, drawing into himself once more. And Sesshomaru felt his own anger evaporate. With a frustrated huff, he blew a silver bang out his face. "We're running behind."

Kohaku sighed, but he shrugged it off a little better than before. This gruff reaction of Sesshomaru's made some sense_. If he's not going to ask about my past, then I guess I not supposed to ask about his. _

At a gentle tug on his teal sash, Kohaku looked down at his side. Their brisk walk slowed down a bit as he acquiesced to Rin's gestured for him to stoop down bit. "It's all right," she whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't really angry. He's just cranky 'cause he finished all his booze last night. My dad used to be the same way."

For the first time in months, Kohaku cracked up.

At the front of his traveling party, Sesshomaru's mouth remained a flat line. He was besieged, very near being outmaneuvered. The formal boundaries he had established were being torn down. Keeping Kohaku was turning into a chore…

But when the irked dog-demon spared a glance over his furred shoulder he realized that Kohaku shared Rin's smiling face. And, for some reason, that was no trouble at all.

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #55: Smiling Face._


	14. Sprung

**Sprung**

_I guess we're back on course,_ Kohaku thought warily as grass gradually gave way to dirt and rocky ravines again. Just please no more tunnel worms, he prayed, taking note how fidgety Jaken was getting up ahead. Though the taijiya had the feeling it was their leader that set Sesshomaru's retainer on edge.

Naturally, Rin was the first to ask, "What's the matter, Master Jaken?"

"Don't you feel _anything_?" he muttered darkly.

Kohaku did. The afternoon sun beat down on Sesshomaru and his traveling party, but the dog-demon's yoki flared with equal force. At the nape of his neck, Kohaku felt the Shikon grow cool and icy, as if to ward off any possible threat.

Even though Sesshomaru didn't say a word, Kohaku noticed how he occasionally touched Tenseiga's hilt every so often, as if reminding himself. The boy got the gist this time. _He's back to thinking about strengthening the Meido._ Kohaku chewed his lip. _You'd think going to Hell and back and losing the one person he cares about would be enough of an ordeal… _His thoughts came to a sudden standstill with Sesshomaru's feet. Blocking their path was a strange child in servant's livery, his eyes as empty and void as the Meido itself.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he said in odd, off-key tones, "would you like to learn the secret of what Tenseiga is lacking?"

His eyes narrowing dangerously, Sesshomaru ignored the automaton's audacity in favor of his curiosity.

"Doesn't it bother you?" the boy puppet continued in a singsong tone, not waiting for permission. "Tenseiga's Meido has yet to form a perfect circle." He delivered the news with an insolent smile twisting his lips. It was enough to set Jaken off.

"Hey!" the imp snapped. "Just who are you? And how could you know such a thing?"

Sesshomaru silenced his retainer with a word.

"If you want to know, then follow me," the boy goaded.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru followed. Kohaku took a second to double-clutch. Look first to Rin, then back at Sesshomaru…who kept walking.

"But Lord Sesshomaru it could be a trap!" Jaken cried. "They could be luring you out with Tenseiga's secret simply to kill you…"

"In that case, I'll just tear them apart." The simplicity with which the dog-demon spoke made the claim sound like a fact of nature. Something real and reassuring, as unbending as a sturdy oak. In truth, it was Sesshomaru betting on the greater of possibilities.

_It's just overconfidence_, Kohaku concluded. He knew the signs first-hand. His own father had often chided him for being careless, forgetting that his own chain could snap back on him. But then, the demonslayer reminisced, if he hadn't been cut at least a couple of times, he never would have learned to properly catch the kusarigama. And if Lord Sesshomaru bypassed this opportunity to grow stronger, they were all sunk.

_Sometimes, even if you know it's a trap, you had to spring it. _

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #98: Trap._


	15. A Close Distance

**A Close Distance**

"I TOLD you it was a traaaap!" Jaken's voice trailed as he fell with the crumbling rocky bridge. But before the little yokai could utter his final declaration of loyalty to Sesshomaru, the demonslayer's chain snaked around his leg, lassoing him back to Ah-Un's saddle.

"You should learn to show more gratitude, Master Jaken," Rin chided gently over the imp's colorful remarks about stupid human children.

Kohaku paid him little mind, quickly engrossed in Sesshomaru's impending battle and his newest opponent. Dressed in black from armor to undergarment, the tall demon called himself Shinshiki. One end of his cruel smile hidden under a pale mask, he postured with his staff, the end designed to resemble a crescent moon.

Kohaku leaned closer in his seat to get a better look. _That thing slings out the Meido Zangetsuha? _

As if to answer the taijiya's question, Shinshiki launched another Meido, but it was markedly different from Sesshomaru's: a complete and perfect dark sphere shot forward, and absorbing the dog-demon's from the inside out. But if the first Meido was just for show, the second strike was meant for

And it's headed right for us!

Feeling his stomach do a double flip-flop, Kohaku forced down his fear and searched for a coherent thought. "Ah-Un!" Kohaku tugged on the right rein and dragon-steed flew accordingly. The slayer clucked in one ear and his mount circled and slowed. _I'm getting the hang of this!_

Settling in with the flowing movements, Kohaku found that the dragon's jostling didn't bother him like it once did. It wasn't as steady as a demon cat, but wasn't so terrible either. Astride Ah-Un, all bedecked in its ornate saddle and harnesses, the young taijiya felt majestic, recognized, and, yes, powerful.

_Oh, sister! Look at me! Look at me now! I'm growing stronger…_

"Kohaku!"

At his name, the slayer's grip slackened. "Sister?"

Sure enough, on a ledge beneath, stood Sango, the Hiraikotsu slung over one shoulder and Kilala at her side. It couldn't have been anyone else watching Kohaku.

Automatically, the boy cowered in his seat, remembered shame wracking his mind afresh.

"What are you doing, Kohaku?" Rin asked. "You shouldn't hunch over like that. Don't you want your sister to see you?" She grinned a winsome smile. "Show her how you can ride Ah-Un now."

Kohaku fidgeted under the encouragement. Then, slowly, like a flower straining for sunlight, young taijiya tried to straighten his posture as best he could. He hoped Sango would notice how he'd grown.

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #44: Growth._


	16. All for One

**All for One**

If Sesshomaru was intense when the battle with Shishinki started, he was furious when Inuyasha jumped in. He didn't snarl or slash as usual, but the daiyokai didn't let his half-brother's presence go unexcused. Sesshomaru's scorching aura radiated in one last warning to back off. Beneath him, Kohaku felt even faithful Ah-Un steadily drifted backward in the furnace of its master's rage.

_It's as if he intends to fight against Inuyasha as another enemy than alongside him as an ally_. It was beyond Kohaku's comprehension. Siblings, he had been taught, were supposed to work together. As estranged as he had been from Sango all this time, he would give anything to battle at her slide rather than cross blades with her again.

_For all his wisdom, Lord Sesshomaru can be so…stupid. _

Kohaku knew, from the snippets of information Naraku would feed his pawns , that the brothers' rivalry was often used to divide and conquer them and, from what Jaken and Rin had shared, that the bone of contention between the two dog-demons was their father's Steel-Cleaving Fang, Tetsusaiga.

But _why does Sesshomaru care? He has a sword from his father – Tenseiga!_ And it was frightfully strong, too. Kohaku bet that given the daiyokai's incredible discipline, the Heaven Fang could be trained to surpass Shishinki's. _It's Inuyasha who really needs Tetsusaiga's power._

Beyond Inuyasha, Kohaku hadn't known many hanyo. His earliest memory of the word was when his father returned with some horrifically deep gashes in his arm. When Kohaku asked his father how he came upon such vicious wounds, the seasoned demonslayer only replied, "A hanyo lost himself to his demonic blood…we brought him mercy."

That was all his father had offered on the subject, but what tidbits of fact and folklore Kohaku crossed since all summed up to the same conclusion: hanyo, those who straddled the two worlds of yokai and human, had nothing to call their own. No true heritage, no home, and no one to trust. Never was there a report of a half-demon dying of natural causes.

_So why does Sesshomaru, a fully fledged great demon, want his brother's sword? Is he that greedy?_ He had more power than any other demon Kohaku had encountered. He was pureblooded daiyokai! Capable of razing an entire island in a day if he so pleased. Sesshomaru was a demon of both power and privilege. When he first met him through the fog of Naraku's influence, Kohaku was struck by Sesshomaru's opulent attire. It spoke volumes of imported goods from the Mainland, boasting only the finest materials. If not for the same hair and eye color, you could have never guessed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were family! They didn't even dress like the same class.

_What did Inuyasha ever do to him? _Kohaku's fists clenched the reins. _What's there to envy? He has everything! This is beyond petty! _

"_Silence!_" Sesshomaru's snarl ripped through the ravine, sending shivers up Kohaku's spine and he had to stifle a yelp. It took the boy several heartbeats to realize he wasn't being addressed.

_And glad of it. _

Refocusing on the battle, Kohaku observed once more that Tenseiga's meido was once more effortlessly absorbed. With a sharp intake of breath, the taijiya circled his arms more tightly around Rin and braced them for Shishinki's next onslaught. It didn't come. Instead, a cold, pensive look crossed half of the masked yokai's face. Kohaku had to strain to hear the words, though it was easy to catch the malice that edged his tone.

"Therefore, that unwanted technique was cast off from Tetsusaiga," Shishinki explained gently as one would for markedly slow children. "And so it was inherited by your Tenseiga, Sesshomaru."

_An unwanted piece?_ Then the taijiya looked back at Tetsusaiga and understood the recognition that gradually lightened Inuyasha's eyes. Tenseiga wasn't a separate gift from their father. _It's…it's _slag_ from Tetsusaiga…_

"So do you understand now what it means for Tenseiga to be an incomplete sword?" Shishinki sneered. "Since it is only a castoff of Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga will never be able to fire a complete meido…_no matter how much you train it!_" To underscore his point, Shishinki unleashed another perfect black sphere that rocketed forth with unbridled force and contempt.

Sesshomaru didn't bother moving.

It wasn't necessary. Already Inuyasha launched a parrying Wind Scar.

While relief washed over Kohaku for Sesshomaru's safety, he only sensed the mounting tension rise. There it was before him and everyone else to behold in brilliant, razor splendor. It was Inuyasha who swung the Tetsusaiga, their father's cherished legacy, and his half-brother who couldn't even complete the Meido Zangetsuha from his shorn off piece.

Kohaku bit his tongue as he saw just what "everything" meant to Sesshomaru. 

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #36: Envy._


	17. Barter

**Barter **

Although Sesshomaru's aura had retracted to a tolerable smolder, Kohaku didn't land Ah-Un until the forest treetops below grew too dense and it was absolutely necessary to descend if they didn't want to lose track of the brooding daiyokai.

_C'mon, it's not like he's going to bite off any heads,_ Kohaku assured himself; but as the little motley pack got closer to their leader, he started to understand why Jaken clung so tightly to that Head Staff. Stifling yoki hung heavy in the air, heating it up like a potter's kiln. It didn't crackle like lighting, but the radiating menace was all the same.

_Does he even know we're right behind him? _

Sesshomaru didn't. He was far too consumed in his thoughts, trying to sort through the jumbled web that was threaded together by the singular phrase echoing in his ears.

_"Such a cruel thing your father did!" _

_Why?_ The one name answer came immediately to mind.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat it like a curse.

_Yup, he's ticked._ Surreptitiously, Kohaku tried slowing his pace so Jaken took the lead, but the imp wasn't having any of it. Clamping his mouth as to avoid disturbing his lordship's contemplation, Jaken wordlessly shooed the boy away. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru's lackey was smaller and less intimidating, maybe it was because Kohaku wanted to keep feeling in control, but whatever the reason he went for a speedy sidestep to throw Jaken to the forefront.

The slayer's comeuppance was immediate.

Without warning, Kohaku felt his foot catch on a root. His gait yanked off balance, he pitched forward with a loud yelp. Arms waving and hands searching for anything to snag support, Kohaku's brain registered with lighting horror that he was stumbling right toward Sesshomaru.

_Please, no!_

Mercifully, the clamor was enough to alert the dog-demon and he easily stepped aside, dodging any possible collision and leaving the boy with only an afterimage to grab.

"Huh," Sesshomaru huffed, golden eyes blinked slowly and, with every flutter, the formerly yoki-charged atmosphere cooled. Finally, the daiyokai actually focused to examine who was sprawled at his feet. "You're still here," he noted dully.

From his ant-level position at Sesshomaru's feet, Kohaku still managed a prompt, "Yes, m'lord," even if he wasn't sure what the question was meant to ascertain. Twisting his neck to try for more certain eye contact he instead wound up looking at the abbreviated remains of Sesshomaru's left arm, made all the more visible by the loss the daiyokai's lengthy sleeve in his most recent skirmish. Quickly, the taijiya scrambled to his feet to stand at attention and avoid any chance of staring.

Sesshomaru paid no mind. Pivoting on toe, the dog-demon continued walking, but in slow, measured steps. Kohaku still followed him like some imprinted foundling. More curiously, the boy took no pains to reunite with his family. Sesshomaru did remember him addressing that other slayer as _ane-ue_. During the battle with Shishinki, that may have been the only respectful and gentle word offered.

_And yet, he didn't return to her. _

Sesshomaru ignored the small voice in his head that brought to mind images of his half-breed brother and their less than civil confrontations.

_That's beside the point. Those reasons are my own._

If Kohaku had no sense of pack that Sesshomaru had no further use for him. Without any loyalties to bind him, the boy could very well still be Naraku's marionette. Casually, the daiyokai addressed the trees before them. "That was your sister back there, Kohaku."

Sesshomaru's tone kept it from being a question, but the young slayer automatically answered, "Yes." Glancing over one padded shoulder for support was useless. Jaken just glowered and Rin gave him the "I dunno" shrug. Kohaku looked back in Sesshomaru's direction.

"You leave her?" he inquired.

"She understands," Kohaku replied, still a little befuddled.

_Understands?? So, he is reluctant?_

Sesshomaru snorted through his nose. Kohaku didn't know if that meant he should elaborate or let the subject go. He certainly wasn't used to volunteering information and the dog-demon's nonverbal communication was becoming a headache. Why didn't Sesshomaru ever just say what he wanted?

_So…he stays reserved? Are not all humans pack animals?_ Silver brows rose with vague interest until another thought occurred to him, half-remembered and fragmented. _"I will never ask."_

_Ah_.

"I'm sorry," Kohaku apologized abruptly. The taijiya knew that what he was about to say might offend Lord Sesshomaru, but he was still curious. _And since he's kinda prying, too…_ "But you had said that you and Inuyasha were destined to fight until you die…why?"

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by the forward question, but hadn't he just asked a few of the boy? _An exchange, then._ "Only one person may choose when, where, and under what circumstances my half-brother, Inuyasha, dies."

Amber didn't have to meet the questioning stare before they offered an answer. "I decide," the daiyokai said frankly as though it were a law of nature.

"Why?"

"I am the elder sibling," Sesshomaru supplied simply. Then he added, in a less off-handed tone, "…And our mutual father is dead."

_So if your parents aren't around, it's up to the older sibling to decide the life of the other?_ Kohaku shifted uneasily at the thought…because it wasn't as terribly alien as it should have been. Much to his dread, it made sense.

_After all I've done, I probably owe my sister my life for more cycles than can be counted. _

_._

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #50: Life_


	18. Subtleties

_A/N: Because I always wondered how this "power" of Sesshomaru's works…_

_--_

**Subtleties **

Albeit for the occasional exchange between Rin and Jaken, silence stretched on for the remainder of the day. But among Sesshomaru's group it was a companionable one. There were no more questions and demands or gripes and inquiries. Just an easy pace without pressure to talk.

As dusk set an orange glow that filtered through the forest trees, Kohaku let his gaze wander freely about their surroundings. He took in tall pines, flitting birds, and even spying a squirrel, but time and again his gaze was drawn to the silent daiyokai ahead. Sesshomaru's yoki didn't flare like it did earlier that afternoon, but it did flicker out of its usual range, reminding Kohaku of how campfires rose to consume fresh kindling.

_Like it's at work or something_. It took the taijiya a full minute before he could finally lay his finger on it, ironically taking place before his very eyes. The cloth of Sesshomaru's left sleeve, abbreviated during the battle with Shishinki, was respinning itself anew. The wonder of watching something seemingly unravel in reverse pulled a small "_ah_" of surprise from Kohaku.

Not until golden eyes flashed his way did the boy realize he had been gawking like some mannerless peasant. He hastily distracted himself with the chain links of his kusarigama.

Sesshomaru snorted, his only warning as he came to a dead halt.

Although he scooted an extra step backwards to avoid any chance of bumping into Sesshomaru this time, but Kohaku was still in close enough range to feel the crimson edge of the newly finished sleeve to graze his arm as the demon swung around to face the group.

"Here," he said.

Kohaku looked quizzically at Sesshomaru, half-expecting to be handed something. Then he noticed Rin climbing off Ah-Un and Jaken bustling about for firewood. An encampment.

As everyone fell into the evening's routine, Kohaku watched the daiyokai from the corner of his eye. Unhurried, Sesshomaru strolled over to lean against a sturdy trunk. His legs crossed at the ankles and eyes half-open, he certainly didn't look the part of perfect sentinel.

_But I don't doubt Sesshomaru will keep us safe_. Although Kohaku couldn't tell how alert Sesshomaru was, he knew the dog-demon was on guard. The shift in his posture was subtle, but the taijiya knew it was right before his very eyes.

--

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #90: Encampment_


	19. Suspense

**Suspense**

Whatever course Sesshomaru had set off on the previous day he followed it through into a second. Kohaku didn't mind the uneventful trek, it alotted him enough time to regroup, and remember something very important to give Sesshomaru.

But approaching the aloof dog-demon was no easy task..._Especially if you're not Rin._

Throughout the waning afternoon, Kohaku searched for opportune moments, only to have every single one of the snuffed by one of the daiyokai's characteristic huffs, grunts, or leers. None aimed at him, but each broadcasting the same message: Don't bother me.

_Well, maybe he'll just _know _something's up, like he always does._

Soon dusk was falling and, for the third time that hour, golden eyes slanted Kohaku's way. The taijiya quickly averted his gaze to the nearest shrub. With inhuman patience, the demon looked back out to the trees ahead, ignoring the fact that he could virtually feel the boy's eyes come to rest on Sesshomaru's back again. But this was getting irritating, as even Kohaku was well aware.

_Whatever that twerp's going to say he had better spit it out soon!_

Kohaku bit his lip, adjusted his topknot a fifth time, and tried not to noticeably change his pace. It was getting to be too much. Fidget, stare, glimpse, avert, fidget, repeat.

"Damn it all, brat!" Jaken shrieked, striking his Staff of Heads against the earth. "Just what in the seven hells do you keep gawking at the master like that for?"

"Sorry," Kohaku winced.

"I don't blame him," Rin interjected, from her perch on Ah-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru's very pretty."

Finally, the daiyokai turned around, bringing his whole blustering party to a screeching standstill.

As always, Rin didn't miss a beat. "See? Isn't he handsome?"

Jaken flushed from his usual olive-green to beet-red. "Brazen whelp, it's not the station of a human to comment on Lord Sesshomaru's chilling beauty and his natural allure—"

The demon in question worked his foot up and down on his retainer's skull, eyes closed – probably counting to ten – before he addressed everyone else. "We're stopping here." Rin smiled and Kohaku nodded. "Boy," he pronounced.

"Yes, m'lord?" Kohaku's head snapped up. Sweat trickled down his back. He knew he should have just _said _something sooner. _But I'm getting his attention just as I wanted. Right, coward? _he goaded himself.

But when Sesshomaru indicated that this would be a private discussion and called for his singular audience, it took everything Kohaku had not to lag.

.

_A/N: I wrote this entry just on "brain vomit" mode when finals were coming up last quarter. I still wonder where I was trying to go with this…Uhh...I guess it falls in line with the iy_no_kakera Prompt #96: Secret._


	20. Momento

**Memento**

Sesshomaru wasted no time getting to the crux of this meeting. He knew Kohaku had been watching him all day; but whatever the boy wanted to say he lacked the spine to voice. Sesshomaru had waited patiently, but Kohaku was a either very shy or very stupid, which, from the daiyokai's perspective, were one in the same. A boy Kohaku's age should be able to speak up or keep still.

Ignoring the inane conversation prattling behind him, Sesshomaru snapped his eyes shut in private irritation…then remembered the vacant, haunted look his latest traveling companion wore just a couple of weeks ago. No doubt he had kept silent for quite some time.

_How much could something endure before it shatters? _

With a resigned sigh, Sesshomaru would deign to the boy just this once. Turning around, he called for rest and collected Kohaku. After they put some distance between themselves and everyone else, he stopped to look squarely at his solo audience. "What is it?"

"Well," the taijiya began awkwardly, his hand reaching to his neck, then dropping to his side again. "I knew I should have given this to you earlier, but then I thought it would somehow make you angry and…"

_He wants me to remove the shard?_ The fur over dog-demon's shoulder bristled. They'd been through this before.

Scorching yoki wafted along the edge of Kohaku's skin. So _much for not making Sesshomaru angry…or at least not trying his patience._ "Just…here." Reaching inside his collar, the young slayer pulled out a small, ornamental hairpin, round and gleaming like a ruby. When Sesshomaru made no motion to take the closely guarded treasure, Kohaku hastily added, "I kept it safe as best I could."

Still, arm at his side, Sesshomaru simply stared at the offering. This was…unexpected. Had he somehow given this youth the wrong impression? Sesshomaru fought down the urge to sweep away a loose strand from his collar. Finally, his eyes flicked back to Kohaku. "What am I to do with this?"

Brown eyes blinked, perplexed. "You can't smell the scent on it?"

Sesshomaru's lip curled into a sneer as one nostril wrinkled in a careless sniff. "It only has yours all over it, boy."

"Oh." Mindlessly, Kohaku took a closer look at the hairpin as if a better visual inspection would yield the identity of its previous owner. Hearing the rustle of leaves, he glanced up to see the daiyokai leaving. "Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku called. "I wanted to give this to you because it belonged to the wind sorceress Kagura!"

For a moment, Sesshomaru paused. Kohaku seized the opportunity to further explain and present the item afresh. "The last time I saw her alive, she set me upon one of her feathers, letting me escape Moryomaru. When I was finally able to climb off, this fell off with it. I think it was just something she used to keep the feathers in place, I don't know, but if it means anything to you…" He saw the odd eyebrow quirk…in reproach? "I mean, not that you associated with her…or…well, you were the last one to see her before…" Kohaku was lost, tripping over his own words. Finally, confounded, he boiled it down to one question. "Do you want it?"

Sesshomaru gave the taijiya a bland look. That's what all this fuss was about? Pivoting on toe, the daiyokai strode back to the campsite, his instructions drifting behind him. "Keep it."

_So he doesn't want it?_

Kohaku studied the pin. Looking up, Sesshomaru was long gone and probably wouldn't mention the subject again. Kohaku certainly didn't want to provoke it. But, even if he had no use for the pin, it seemed wrong to throw away the personal possession of someone who had helped him survive for that time with Naraku. Every breath he drew after those close calls of losing his shard he owed to her. A partner in crime, a comrade in arms, an odd, offhanded protector…

_Kagura._

_._

The next morning, Kohaku dropped the saddle bag he was preparing to load on Ah-Un and jumped to find Sesshomaru towering over him, amber eyes aglow. Taking the boy's hand, claws pressed something round and sharp into his palm. Kohaku uncurled his nicked fingers to reveal Kagura's hairpin. He glanced up just in time to see the dog-demon flick the last flecks of soil from under his nails, a light grimace marring his face.

_He actually dug it up? _

"I said to keep it," Sesshomaru growled, pointedly not looking Kohaku's way.

The taijiya gulped. "Y-yessir," he stammered out.

"You were doing good job." Sesshomaru's voice gradually returned to its usual vapid modulation, even as he decreed the most impossible request of any human…or at to Kohaku. "Don't fail."

_._

_A/N: Inspired by LJ's iy_no_kakera prompt #21: Ornamental Hairpin _


	21. Cutting to the Chase

**Cutting to the Chase**

_So, I guess this is a regular routine._

Kohaku looked around at the bored expressions of his little friends. Apparently it was no big deal when Sesshomaru just up and left without any utterance of where he was going or when he was due back. Slouched against a tree, the taijiya sat with his legs sprawled in front of him, tapping his feet together and wishing the time would pass faster.

_There's not much else to do. _

"R-run."

Kohaku looked up at Rin, terror suddenly etched into her little face as her mouth worked up and down soundlessly. Turning, the taijiya knew exactly what she meant.

Naraku reached for him. Without thinking, Kohaku slashed away the offending hand.

Wickedly amused, Naraku smiled. He wasn't sure where this plucky attitude was coming from or why Kohaku suddenly wanted to live. If the boy just let him take the shard Naraku might let Sesshomaru's other minions linger long enough for the daiyokai to see them alive one last time. Wouldn't that be nice? "And you're going to fight me?"

Without warning, Naraku lashed a tentacle, its sharpened edge straightening like a scythe. Kohaku threw himself to the ground, just delaying the inevitable by a couple measly seconds as Naraku made for another go. But, though the strike was dead-on the second round, the rigid tentacle snapped back in revulsion at the pure aura that glowed from the boy's neck.

_Kikyo's light!_

"Stay down!"

Kohaku looked behind himself in time to see Naraku consumed in a fiery blaze that blasted from the Staff of Heads.

_Master Jaken…_

"Run for it!" The little imp dashed as fast as his squat legs could carry him. If Rin died again his fate wouldn't be as kind as the quick death Naraku offered. They had to get out of there before the blaze completely dissipated. "C'mon, Kohaku!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Ah-Un's reins in hand, they were off. Naraku's sinister smile widened with the thrill of pursuit. The stench of the foul, hate-soaked yoki burned Kohaku's nose, bringing tears to his eyes. The forest's trees thundered as they collapsed in the balmy wake and the slayer could have sworn he saw more than one robin drop dead out of the darkening sky. It was as if Hell itself rolled behind them like a dragnet.

_Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?_

.

_Inspired by iy_no_kakera prompt #88: Run._


End file.
